


Breakfast

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who buys breakfast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast For Sexual Favours

The solution was pretty simple.

Which was a bit embarrassing for both of them considering they were both Lt. Colonel's in the Air Force, not that they really thought about it much. Or cared.

Cam was pretty sure buying breakfast was the least he could when Sam sucked him off, and the least she could when he made her whimper, his head between her legs and tongue flicking at her clit in an uneven rhythm, that had her pushing her hips desperately into his face. Not that it wasn't a reward in itself, because anything that made Sam Carter, the endlessly brilliant Sam Carter, desperate and needy could only be a good thing. Anything that made Sam need him could only be a good thing, from saving her life to making her come, he usually needed her so much more and it was good for his ego. And his dick.

Really, really, good for his dick, which made him wonder who bought breakfast if they both got a little oral tonight.

“God, Cam, concentrate. Pleeease,” she whined and he grinned, lapping at her with long greedy swipes, her hips bucking into him. One day she was going to hurt him. He couldn't wait.

“Sorry Sam.” He wasn't, they both knew it, but he took pity on her and slid a finger into her body and sucked on her clit hard, making her jerk and twist away from him as she came. He still didn't know why she did that, pulled away, but he accepted it as who she was and held his finger inside her, breathing over her as she shook through the pleasure.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, eyes closed, arching her back to stretch it out and force his finger from her body.

“Can I?”

“Funny.” She looked down at him, grinning. “And since when did you ask.”

“I am a good country boy, I ask first and buy breakfast later.”

*****

Later, when they're sat in a diner near the mountain, he can't stop grinning. When he has the buy, he grins, thinking about the night before. When he buys, she usually has to kick him in the shin, because the grin annoys her. It's smug and satisfied, and it annoys her because he always makes her come twice when he buys breakfast, one orgasm after another, one orgasm louder than the other. It's smug because he knows that she loves it, really, and he grins to keep it light, keep it uncomplicated between them, because sex, makes things messy. Sex is messy, especially between them, messy and dirty and, more often than not, involving some pain.

Which is good, and makes him grin all the more.

“Hey guys,” Daniel says as he slides into the booth next to Sam, and waves the waitress over for a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Cam says with another grin, and he feels Sam tap his shin. The waitress pours him a coffee and leaves them to it, knowing there's still another two to join their party.

“Who's buying today?”

“Cam,” Sam says before he can say a word, a slight blush creeping up from her chest. He laughs and Daniel cocks a eyebrow.

“Am I missing something?”

“Not a thing,” Cam says.

“Well, I'm going to the bathroom...” he says, knowing he is missing something, but letting it slide. Until later at least. He gets up and when he's on the other side of the diner, Sam kicks him hard.

“Sorry.”

“One day, you're gonna say that and mean it,” she says, smiling. If she was angry, he'd have bruises.

“If we sixty-nine who buys breakfast then?” Sam laughs, smiling.

“Daniel.”

“What did I do?” He's back quickly, making them both jump.

“You can buy breakfast tomorrow,” Cam says, leaning back in his chair, making Sam swallow, the blush deepening a little.

“Now I know I'm missing something.”

“We'll let you watch.”


	2. Breakfast For A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explain it one more time

“Okay, explain it one more time.” Daniel said, standing at the end of Sam's bed, arms folded.

“We have something we want to show you.” Cam said.

“Just take a seat Daniel,” Sam said, hands on her hips, smiling. He looked around and, still wearing a confused look, sat on the wicker chair in the cover of her room.

“Think we should lock the door?” Cam asked, stepping up to Sam.

“Think he'll bolt?”

“Yep.”

“Guys?” They looked at him and laughed, before Sam kissed him hard, hands flying to Cam's shirt. “Er, guys?”

“Just don't run,” Cam said, kissing Sam's neck.

“I don't want to run.” They both looked at him and the heat in his eyes. He was shifting in his chair a little.

“Told ya,” Cam smiled, biting down on Sam's neck, “anthropologists, professional voyeurs.”

“I didn't dis-A-gree with you Cam,” she squeaked.

“He is right though,” Daniel said from the chair. Cam grinned and pushed Sam back against her bed.

***

“So, now, one more time,” Daniel groaned, palming his crotch.

“Er, mouth kinda busy,” Cam moaned, “right now Daniel.”

“Yeah I see that, really I do,” he said, and he really could. Cam was on his back, sitting up slightly so his tongue could reach Sam's centre, the blonde on her knees crouched over him, Cam's dick in her mouth, mostly ignoring the conversation between the two men and concentrating on what she was doing with her mouth and what Cam was doing with his.

Or wasn't.

“Will you two shut up,” she mumbled.

“But,” Daniel protested.

“The basic idea is this Daniel,” she said, letting Cam's dick slide from her slips, making both men moan, “we do this, you get to watch, I fuck you, you buy breakfast,” she said, “now Cam please, god.” Cam smiled then leant up to suck hard on her clit, like she wanted and loved, making her cry out and forget about both men for the moment.

“Um, okay,” Daniel said, palming his erection through his jeans again, “just hurry up, because I think I'm going to come in my pants.”

“She does that doesn't she,” Cam said, licking a line over her centre, pushing his tongue into her body when she took his dick in her mouth again, starting a fast pace of sucking. Cam couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth then, reaching up with one hand to slide a finger into her body and making her moan loudly.

“You both do,” Daniel said.

“Oh fuck,” Sam mumbled again, she was moving her hips too, in circles, and Daniel was pretty sure he was going to come before they did.

Sam cried when Cam slid another finger into her body and started shaking above him. She tried to hold onto herself, and keep working on his dick. He came too as soon as she rested her weight on one hand, and used her other hand to play with his balls, he jerked up hard into her mouth, making her cough, but she managed to keep some of him in her mouth and swallow, while her own pleasure was still racking her body.

She fell to the side, onto her back, breathing hard, hand still Cam's lap. After a moment, she lifted her head up to look over at Daniel who had his hand in his pants, moving very, very slowly. Just to take the edge off.

“That was worth breakfast for a week.”

“Didn't think you'd be so easy,” Cam mumbled from beside her, a stupid grin on his face. Daniel didn't reply, his hand moving a little faster.

“Don't you dare,” Sam said, sitting up.

“Not daring just, desperate.”


	3. Breakfast For Three Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealing The Deal

She straddled him, one hand sliding up and down his erection, before moving and taking him inside. She moaned and so did Cameron from where he lay beside them on the bed, his head at Daniel's waist, eyes on where they were joined. Sam settled on top of him and opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were scrunched up closed, his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard.

When she started to move, he hissed, a little blood dripping down his chin.

“God, Sam,” he moaned, hand hovering over her hips. She looked to Cam beside her and smiled, pouting her lips out at him. He took the hint and moved up to kiss her, she moved slowly, rolling her hips in time with her tongue as it rolled over Cam's, tasting herself, and him in his mouth.

“You guys, d-do this often?” Daniel asked, voice broken, a stutter.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, she pulled away from Cam and leant over Daniel, kissing him and rocking her hips a little harder. He finally held onto her hips, just resting his hands lightly on her skin, rubbing his thumbs over her hot skin.

“Sam, you're so beautiful,” he sighed into her mouth.

“So are you,” the pace was perfect, agonising for them both and Cam curled up beside them again, his hand pulling at his newly hardened dick, “and you,” she told Cam, looking at his moving hand, fisted around his erection, “but I've told you that before.”

“Ye-eh,” he agreed. She grinned, then sighed as Daniel started thrusting up into her body, fingers digging into her pale skin, “Da-aniel,” she moaned, picking up the pace, resting her hands, palms flat, on his chest, moving harder against him.

For a while they moved like that, thinking she could move like this, feel this, forever, with Daniel, with Cam. Her boys. But it wasn't enough, and they promised so much more with their bodies.

“Cam,” she whispered, and he was pumping his fist hard, eyes glazed over and she needed to say his name louder to get his attention, “Cam.”

“Huh, oh.” He grinned at her, and with his free hand, reached out and brushed his fingers over her clit, making her moan and shudder, and in turn making Daniel grunt and thrust up harder into her body.

“Do that again,” he told Cam, who smiled, and pressed a little harder this time, making both Sam and Daniel buck into each other and Cam moaned, then he was coming, his whole body shaking.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, leaning into Sam's body.

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, pushing at his head, he chuckled and complied, moving down to lick her centre. He flicked his tongue over the place where Sam and Daniel were joined, making them both gasp, before latching onto Sam's clit and sucking hard. Sam moved harder, her eyes closing as she held onto what was left of her sanity and dignity, before crying out something unintelligible and coming hard on top of Daniel, her nails digging into Cam's scalp.

“Sam!” Cam yelped, pulling away from her, only to be grabbed by Daniel and pulled down for a kiss as the man came inside of Sam with a few jerks of his hips, sweating and shaking under their two bodies.

When she could breathe, Sam moved, letting Daniel's soft dick slip from her body as she lifted herself up. She fell to the bed beside him, Cam curling into his other side, eyes closed.

“We have to do this again,” she said, looking up and over Daniel's body, smiling.

“Only if I get to fuck Cam next time.” Cam looked up then, eyes wide open and Sam thought he was going to put a stop to the whole deal.

“Only if I get to watch Sam fuck Vala,” he said, eyes locking with hers.

“No!” Daniel said, sitting up. “No Vala.”

There was silence for a moment, awkward and painful, their breathing still heavy and now shaky. Sam knew Daniel well enough to understand his reluctance to involve Vala into all of this. He cared about her, he was still trying to get his head around her. He was scared he'd lose her for good if he involved her in this.

Which meant none of this was permanent and Sam didn't know how she felt about that.

“Then I get to tie Sam up,” Cam said, lightening the moment like only he knew how.

“Deal,” she said grinning and lying back down again.


	4. Breakfast And Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches

Cam had never done this before, and Sam wasn't surprised by that. Or that Daniel had done this before. By the look on Cam's face and the white of the man's knuckles she wouldn't be surprised if Cam did this again. She smiled at Daniel, who tried to smile back, but his face screwed up as he pulled out of Cam, then pushed back in, slowly, slowly.

“Oh God,” Cam groaned, pushing back against Daniel. Sam's fingers trailed down her body, finding her clit as she watched two of her best friends fuck.

Daniel was silent, biting his lip like before, and like he always did she suspected. His fingers were digging into the other man's hips, his own hips moving harder now and her fingers pressed harder against her clit, moaning at the feel and the sight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cam murmured, eyes closed, “fuck.” Sam wanted to laugh but couldn't, pushing a finger into her body and instead, thinking about what they had talked about before, last month, god so long, and what would come next. “Fucking hell Jackson,” Cam said, and Sam did laugh then, a high choking noise as she pressed her palm down on her clit. Cam's eyes popped open, looking down her body. “Fucking hell Sam.” Behind him Daniel smiled and started to move his hips faster. Cam's eyes fluttered shut again, and Sam came on her fingers, moaning low. It was half an orgasm, something to get her by, because she was too easily aroused by this, by them, and really didn't care about it.

Daniel closed his eyes and kept moving, harder, hands gripping Cam's hips, slipping on the sweat that covered both of them from exertion and arousal. Sam could relax a little now her body wasn't screaming so loudly and just watch, watch them both, her fingers still moving lightly over her centre, just to feel, to think. Think about how Cam looked like he might die any moment, but enjoy it. About how Daniel looked the same, but would regret it, regret this being the last thing he ever did.

Think about how heartbroken that made her feel for both men.

She shifted on the bed, rose up on her knees to catch kisses from Daniel as he moved hard in and out of Cam, running her hard over the other man's back, his chest, down his stomach, brushing her fingers over the head of his erection. Both men groaned her name, and she laughed again, wrapping her hand around Cam's shaft. She moved her hand, her wrist, and both men jerked, and Daniel put all his strength, everything he had gained over the past ten years into fucking Cam Mitchell.

 

“Fuck Cam,” he yelled, digging his fingers into Cam's hips hard enough to leave red marks for days. Maybe a week, Sam hoped for a week, so she could rub her hand over them, her hip, make him hiss a little, tease him a little. Daniel jerked his hips once, twice and came inside Cam, shaking, and Cam followed with what Sam could only described as a squeak and a 'fuck' and came over Sam's hand.

They both collapsed, Daniel on top of Cam, Cam onto of Sam's hand and she giggled, stupid and happy.

“I'm buying you both dinner for this,” Daniel mumbled into Cam's hair.


	5. The Last Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time isn't it?

She was tied to her bedposts, wrists and ankles bound and Daniel between her legs, sucking her clit. Cam was kissing her, two men, two pair of lips concentrated on her and she wanted to scream but her voice was caught, tied down like body. She pushed her hips into Daniel's face, swirling her tongue around Cam's and they both pulled back.

She groaned, pulling against the bonds.

“Daniel,” she hissed, but he moved away, and Cameron settled on top of her. She moaned as he pushed into her, “oh god Cam.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, she felt sticky hands on her thighs, and looked around to see the lube open on the edge of her bed.

“Guys?” she asked, with a hitch in her voice when Cam jerked. Daniel was above them, hand on the other man's hips, the other hand guiding himself into Cam's tight body.

“Oh fuck,” Cam crashed his lips to Sam's and she moaned into his mouth, as Daniel was pushing Cam deeper into her body.

She pulled away, breathing harsh and fast as she got used to the weight of both of them on top of her, and they paused getting used to the feel of one another. Sam wished she wasn't tied up, wished she could hold on to something, onto Cam's arms, or Daniel's shoulders. Something.

Then Daniel moved, pulling out then pushing back in just once, making them all moan, a ripple of pleasure that ran through them.

“More,” Sam moaned and Daniel smirked into Cam's skin, then straightened up and started thrusting into Cam, pushing him deeper into Sam with every inward thrust and she wanted to scream again, words caught in her throat like before, and she pulled against the bonds again.

“God, I hate you both,” she said.

“Love you too Sam,” Daniel said, smiling, Cam kissed her, moving against her, back into Daniel, forming an unsteady rhythm that had her gasping for air, for more. They lost themselves in that for a little while, moving in and out of each other, panting, breaths of air against hot skin.

When Sam finally, finally, came she found her voice but no words, crying out something that may have been 'Cameron' or 'Daniel' or 'dear god'. She pushed her hips up against Cams, as hard and as far as she could, fighting against the weight of two men, wanting to cry a little, squeezing Cam inside her, digging her heels into her bed, wanting more and more until she couldn't think about how really good she felt.

Cam and Daniel continued to move against each other, harder now and Sam whimpered, sensitive now, more than sensitive, little bits of electricity shooting through all three, and she held onto Cam, gripping his arms.

“Fuck,” he muttered and then he came, without ceremony but with a heat that shocked them both, his whole body jerking hard, into Sam, and back against Daniel, shaking in-between them, gripping Daniel harder and breaking him, both man groaning in something near agony, something past ecstasy as Cam was spent as Daniel spilled into him.

They collapsed, eyes closed, on top of Sam and she couldn't breathe but didn't care, at first, only kissing Cam, brushing a hand over Daniel's back.

“We should move,” he said, pulling out of Cam and rolling onto his back beside her. She kept kissing Cam, wrapping her legs around him for a moment longer until she heard Daniel sigh. She had to pull her lips from Cam's to look at him.

“This is the last time,” she whispered and he nodded.

“If I keep doing this, I won't want to stop.” Cam buried his face into her skin, either in denial or heartbroken, she couldn't be sure. “I'll still buy breakfast,”

“Vala can buy it,” Cam muttered, “when you tell her how you feel.”


	6. Well, Not Quite The Last Breakfast For Sam and Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cam still have each other.

“It's just you and me now,” Sam whispered, moving slowly on top of him, rolling her hips and making him swallow and grit his teeth.

“Yeah,” he said, holding onto her.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

“That okay with you?” he asked, stilling her for a moment, with a hard grip on her hips.

“Yeah,” he smiled back, then pushed her over onto her back, making her squeal, then rose up on his knees.

“Cam!”

“On your knees Sam,” he said, grinning.

“No,” she said, smiling back.

“Sam, I know you like it.”

“But I wanna be in charge,” she pouted, and then laughed, unable to keep serious.

“Buy ya breakfast,” he said, running his hand over her hip as she settled onto her knees, hugging a pillow beneath her, pushing her ass out towards him.

“I think Teal'c should buy breakfast for once,” she mumbled into the pillow, making a soft 'oh' noise as Cam pushed into her, “He nev-er buys breakfast.”

“Do Jaffa have money?”

“He has money,” Sam said, closing her eyes as Cam started to move in and out of her body, hands on her hips again, thumbs smoothing over her skin. She was glad that it was just them again, Daniel had been a nice distraction, but this, this is what she liked. All of Cam Mitchell's attention on her.

“Well he's not spending it on us,” he said, his voice a little strained and she squeezed her muscles around his shaft, smiling to herself when his perfect rhythm faltered. She liked Cam like this because he was imperfect except in the bedroom, until she had come along, he'd told her, a few months ago. She made him completely imperfect in bed, and was surprised he hadn't made an idiot of himself.

She had told him that he had made an idiot of himself on several occasions, but usually when he was asleep, either snoring, or talking softly. He'd argued that being asleep didn't count, that he'd meant during sex and Sam, Sam had kissed him and fucked him into her bed.

“He doesn't get anything out of it!” She cried out the last word, choked on it as Cam's hand snaked around her body to brush a finger over her clit.

“Sorry, 'bout to make an idiot,” he panted, “of myself.” She laughed at that, the sound of it muffled as he pounded her harder into the pillow. He pressed down on her clit again, and she started making little 'oh' noises again, over and over, and, she forgot what she was laughing about, what they were talking about.

“And we are not inviting Teal'c into our bed.”

“My bed,” she squeaked, “we always have sex in my bed, or in my house.”

“Because you refuse to enter my apartment,” he was panting harder now, moving faster, pressing and pinching her clit, “until I get a decontamination crew in there,” she laughed again, and squeezed his shaft inside her, making him falter, hoping he would fuck up, but he held on. “Fucking hell Sam!” he cried. She grinned, wanted to grin at him but couldn't move, could only take everything he had to give her. Which was every part of him. Which was fucking beautiful, then he pinched her clit, hard and she broke, crying out his name, and shaking beneath him, around him.

She was mumbling his name into the pillow when he followed her over the edge, jerking sporadically into her body a few times before falling back and almost falling of the end of her bed. Sam collapsed onto her stomach and they panted, harsh breath the only noise for a long while.

“I never want anyone else,” he said, his head dangling over the bed. She turned her head to look at his body, unable to meet his eyes but making sure he would hear her.

“Neither do I.”


End file.
